Generic interior mirrors with wedge mirror glass are known from automotive engineering. The wedge mirror glass permits dimming of the interior mirror by making an adjustment between a normal position and a dimming or anti-glare position. This means that the degree of reflection of the wedge mirror glass is much lower in the anti-glare position, so that the driver is not blinded by the headlights of trailing vehicles when driving at night.
With most vehicles, the adjustment mechanism for adjusting the wedge mirror glass between the normal position and the anti-glare position is operated manually. This means that to adjust the wedge mirror glass, the driver must manually operate an operating element which is provided on the interior rear-view mirror, e.g., an adjusting lever or a turn knob.
In addition, DE 32 34 157 A1 and EP 0 208 008 B1 disclose generic interior mirrors for motor vehicles in which the adjustment of the wedge mirror glass is performed by means of electromechanical driving means. By controlling an electric motor, a mechanical speed-transforming gear is driven, whereby the speed-transforming gear is engaged with the wedge mirror glass in such a way that the wedge mirror glass can be adjusted between the normal position and the anti-glare position.
It is a disadvantage of the known interior mirrors having a drive mechanism for adjusting the wedge mirror glass that they are extremely sensitive to vibration. Thus, the vibrations caused by the drive engine of the vehicle is transmitted to the wedge mirror glass and causes interfering vibrational movements there because of the play in the bearing in the drive train and/or due to manufacturing tolerances. The vibrational movements of the wedge mirror glass may result in a blurred image of the following traffic.